


All Systems Go

by klutzy_girl



Category: Baby Bootcamp (2014)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Julia wants to adopt Charlotte and Maddie after marrying Scott.
Relationships: Scott/Julia Penman
Kudos: 1





	All Systems Go

Julia stared at Charlotte in concern for a few minutes, anxiously awaiting her reaction. She had to close her eyes and inhale and exhale a few minutes to quell the nausea (a constant companion these days) but when she opened them again, her stepdaughter was grinning widely at them. “You want to be my mama for real?” Charlotte questioned.

She fidgeted for about thirty seconds before smiling warmly at the little girl and tearing up. “I do want to be and Maddie’s mama for real - this adoption will make you two my daughters legally.” 

“My mom would be okay with this?” Charlotte checked.

That’s when Scott chimed in. “Your mom would be more than okay with this, sweetheart. She loved both of you girls so much but she’d be thrilled that Julia’s in our life now.” He was also thrilled that Claire’s parents were so supportive of the adoption - they had gone to them first about it to see if they were okay with it.

Maddie squealed, breaking the tension in the process. Julia bit her lip as she struggled to hold in her daughter. “Somebody else is pretty happy about the adoption, huh?” Julia couldn’t believe how blessed she was to have fallen in love with Scott and to have found this family.

Charlotte gave her sister a half hug and then barrelled into her parents’ arms. “I love you!” she informed Scott and Julia before taking off towards her bedroom.

Scott pulled his wife closer to her and kissed her temple. “We’re really doing this,” he told her, awed.

She sniffled. “Sorry, hormones. I’m just so happy,” she sobbed to her concerned husband. Julia leaned her head on Scott’s shoulder and let him console her.

The adoption would go through before the birth of Scott and Julia’s son.


End file.
